


Tic-Tac-Nope

by scarscarchurro



Series: Pride Prompts 2018 [8]
Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, Fluff, M/M, my version of the mirror verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: Serving in the Fleet required precision. Strategy, a good head on one's shoulders, most importantly you had to be ready to win, or die trying.There was no room for error, no room for fun,or games.Pride Prompts Day 8: Drawing On Skin





	Tic-Tac-Nope

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the tags being sparse I've been on a caffeine drop and I'm p sleepy.

“I win again,” drawled out Leonard as he crossed a line through the neat row of X’s printed onto Jim’s exposed abdomen. 

Lieutenant-Commander Spock glared down at the lost game of tic-tac-toe. “This game is illogical, and if it were not printed on Jim’s body I'd break it in half.”

Leonard raised one brow. “Spock, you literally picked Jim up from a fight, tossed him twenty feet in the air, and had him land on a rock.” Leonard cleaned off the spot from their game and handed the marker over to Spock. “It's a miracle he is still breathing. Or a tragedy. I haven't decided what it is I'm feeling on it... Yet.”

Honestly? The idiot kid got into way too much, and Leonard often wondered what the Fleet would actually do with Jim once they are out there doing the Empire’s dirty work. 

Spock made a hmmmn noise and began moving the marker along Jim’s skin. Connecting the dots of every little freckle, scar, and bruise. “It would be unwise to kill Jim.”

“You two know I am entirely conscious, right?” asked Jim.

Leonard huffed and looked up toward Jim’s face. “Yeah, Darlin’, Spock’s just making you pretty.” 

“Gay,” hissed Jim. 

Leonard smirked and slapped Jim’s side before reaching over and kissing his knuckles. “You bet your ass it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a happy pride!


End file.
